User's Drag Rush: Season 5
User's Drag Rush: Season 5, is a fan made series and sequel to User's Drag Rush: Season 4 created by Nicholas424. 14 queens will battle for the title of "Wiki Drag Superstar". Untucked will be held on discord and here is the link Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won User's Drag Rush. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ After a 4 way showdown between the final 4, the contestant was chosen to be in the top 3 :█ After a 4 way showdown between the final 4, the contestant was not chosen to be in the top 3 and was eliminated :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the showdown. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the showdown and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"First Impressions" * '''Main Challenge: The first challenge is the same as past seasons...Come up with a fierce entrance quote for you queen. You have 36 hours to send me your looks. * Runway Theme: Category is... First Impressions * Main Challenge Winner: Gia Gunn * Main Challenge Prize: Team Captain * Bottom Two: Detox and Jade Jolie * Showdown Theme: Category is...Best Hair * Eliminated: Detox Entrance Quotes: * Alexis: "Momager is back!" * April: "Ay Dios Mio! The storm has arrived, and her name is April Carrión! Serving you looks, fish and all your wishes, you little puñeta!" * Detox: "Well, this is hauntingly familiar!" * Gaga: "Mother Monster has arrived to snatch the crown!" * Gia: "Wonky eyelash? Check. Oats? Check. Voguing? Check. Manly queen? NO. Winner? Absolutelyyyyyy. Gia Gunn is in the house! *slowly looks at other queens* Well you girls... look good." * Jade: "I'm dragon this crown to me!" * Kennedy: "WOOOOOOO! Shut bitches the real divas in town from Texas going all the way to that crown" * Latrice: "I may be fat, bitch, but you're ugly and I can lose weight!" * Monét: "Soak it up, bichess!! The winner is HEEEREEE" * Ophelia: "Well, well, well, do smell that shit? *looks at the queens* Oh, that's them." * Sayanora: "I don’t think cute and sexy will Make the cut,You have to be drop dead gorgeous to make it" * Tatianna: "Sup hookers! Please listen to my speech. If I don't win this rush... I have one thing to say. Choices. Thank you." * Thorgy: "Oh, werk bitch!, took whos back in town It's just me, The Fashion Clown!" * Trinity: "Did someone call an assassin? Because, the holy Trinity K. Bonet has come to slay these hoes." 'Episode 1 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' First Impressions '''Showdown Theme: ' Best Hair Alexis Michelle= |-| April Carrión= |-| Detox= |-| Gia Gunn= |-| Jade Jolie= |-| Kennedy Davenport= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Latrice Royale= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Ophelia Overdose= |-| Sayanora= |-| Tatianna= |-| Thorgy Thor= |-| Trinity K. Bonet= '''Episode 1 Critiques 'Episode 2: ''"Glamazonian Cruise Line" * '''Main Challenge: In two teams, Produce a pre-cruise safety video for the first cruise line run by drag queens. You will have to edit the lines from the RPDRS7's "Glamazonian Airways" rusical. One team will get Part 1 and the other will get Part 2. * Runway Theme: Category is...Mermaid Gowns * Main Challenge Winner: April Carrión * Main Challenge Prize: Team Captain * Bottom Two: Alexis Michelle and Kennedy Davenport * Showdown Theme: Category is...Under The Sea * Eliminated: Kennedy Davenport As the winner of the last challenge, Gia will get to choose 6 other people to be on her team. The 6 that aren't chosen will be Team 2. Gia's team gets Part 2. Glamazonian Cruise Line Rusical (Part 1) Nick: Welcome aboard. Glamazonian cruise line Sayanora: Hello Everbody ! What’s good! Welcome aboard I am Miss Sayanora Sayonor. i am your director or you can call me your Peasant. But I don’t care for that word "peasant" Cause it makes it sound like I work for you or someone and I don’tTongue-pop. i appreciate your time and we should be gliding through the the ocean shortly. I would expect all kinds of ratchetness.and butchness to ensue. please fully recline your chair, get cute and get ready to walk the runway 2: Welcomee aboard, glamazonian cruise line, the queens of the sea Davenport: There are 8, 000 people on board Royale & Alexis Michelle: Hold up gurls If yo want an exit Lemme tell ya gurl We got two in the bow and one in the stern You ain't givin' a beep if you no frequent customer Smoking ain't allowed if yo pussy ain't on fire Sayanora: Ohhh,we keep are Weed in the overhead bin Royale: (We do) 2: Oh, so none of your beep is gonna fit in. Michelle: (Sorry bout it) Davenport: If you drink enough alcohol you can go anywhere, and you don't need a ship! Jolie: Look at all the things you can you can see Look at all of the sea But just don't try to fall, to fall, to fall, to fall Into the water, water, water, water. Sayanora: That is so very right,they are looking like a skinny legend X Change: When the leather collar locks in, Can't breathe, but I'm safe and everyone feels it. Tryna suck it in and out, dying so hard we can't believe it! Davenport: XX NO SUBMISSION XX X Change: There's flying hair on the wing of the plane. Davenport: It's a wig! X Change: Flying hair! Davenport: It's a wig! X Change: Flying hair! Sayanora: I believe they call them "lace fronts" (Scream) 2: Gunn: If you don't wanna drown You gotta do what Gia says Gia Gunn: In the event that the ship would capsize There’s only one thing that you can do If you don’t want it to be your demise Then follow these instructions You better pad your body, booty, tits, hips and asses Or else you drown Tatianna: He used to take me into the balcony He'd make me pose like Jesus and say OH HONEY, HONEYYYYYY And I loved it, I loved it! UNHhhh, I looooooooved iiiiiit! Thor: Don't sleep in the sea Or you'll be seasick And it will end in a- Carrión: Vomit disaster Like my man on the bed Riding him until his barf...BLEHHH! K. Bonet: There are so many things that you can eat in the buffet But never never never eat the seafood Or your stomach, yeah your stomach Will say hello, ohhh Gia Gunn: .*Shangela voice* Fucking bitch! *slap* Ohhhhh! *slap* .*Phi Phi voice* I said I felt! *slap* .*Farrah voice* Ohhhh! *slap* Augh! *slap* Gaga: And now the main course of Glamazonian Seaways Is coming up to you, and her name is Miss Ufeelmi Ophelia Overdose: Hi everybody I'm here to tell you to wear all your...floaters Weeeeee dubba doo dubba doo dubba doo dubba doo duh doo doo Wear all your, wear all your big floaters Yeah Wear all your, wear all your, wear all your, wear all your floats...please! Wear it up now Wear also yours Tatianna: Wasn't she just great ladyboys and girls? I had no idea you were so into shit! .*tuck pops* Gaga: Oooooh, gurl! Tatianna: Well must I tell you always tuck? I ain't your drag mom We will take a pic if we think that schlong is long Gaga: I got no storage left There's no way to take a pic But we got Alaska tape To tuck it by the back Alaska Thunderfun Fashion Tape Available on RuPaul's DragCon Gia Gunn: Glamazonian Seaways, Glamazonian Cruise Lines We are the queens of the sea Come on fishes show them how we Swim Swim it fish Swim Swim it fish Swim Swim it fish Swim Swim it fish Swim Swim it fish Swim Swim it fish Swim Swim it fish 'Episode 2 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Mermaid Gowns '''Showdown Theme: ' Under The Sea Alexis Michelle= |-| April Carrión= |-| Gia Gunn= |-| Jade Jolie= |-| Kennedy Davenport= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Latrice Royale= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Ophelia Overdose= |-| Sayanora= |-| Tatianna= |-| Thorgy Thor= |-| Trinity K. Bonet= '''Episode 2 Critiques 'Episode 3: ''"Good Mornacia" * '''Main Challenge: In two teams, prepare different segment of the new talk show; Good Mornacia * Runway Theme: Category is...Dripping In Jewels * Main Challenge Winner: ''' * '''Main Challenge Prize: Immunity from the next elimination * Bottom Two: * Showdown Theme: * Eliminated: ' As the winner of the last challenge, April will get to choose 5 other queens to be on her team. News Anchors= |-| Cooking Segments= |-| Gossip Segments= 'Episode 3 Looks & Critiques Runway Theme: ' Dripping In Jewels '''Showdown Theme: ' TBA Alexis Michelle= |-| April Carrión= |-| Gia Gunn= |-| Jade Jolie= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Latrice Royale= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Ophelia Overdose= |-| Sayanora= |-| Tatianna= |-| Thorgy Thor= |-| Trinity K. Bonet= '''Episode 3 Critiques Trivia * Episode 2 is the second time in UDR history where there was a team challenge judged in teams. The first was time was Episode 3 of Season 2. Navigation Category:Nicholas424 Category:User's Drag Rush Category:UDR Season 5 Category:Seasons